


Just one Drink - cannon/oc pairing

by dontask996



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Romance, alochol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontask996/pseuds/dontask996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima and Naname have been dating for a while now, and their relationship never went anywhere past the occasional peck on the lips. Wanting to celebrate three months of being together, Tsukishima decides to try some wine after making dinner for Naname, only to find the blond can't hold is liquor as the two end up in a rather intimate situation. How will Tsukishima act with the alcohol in his system, and will he remember any of what happened once he's sober again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [love-tsukishima-kun on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=love-tsukishima-kun+on+tumblr).



Tsukishima and Naname had been dating for a while, and while the blond was content in the relationship, he could tell his girlfriend was wanting more. Sure, they'd kissed and hugged, even at times bathed together, but it was clear Naname wanted more when the male stumbled upon Naname in her room one night clearly doing something that left the male red in the face and flustered for quite some time after. Was that was Naname was wanting from him? Why hadn't she asked? As time went on, he found that maybe he wasn't being much of a good boyfriend for Naname, and with this added proof, he had to do something to try to make it up to her.

Finding that their three month mark was coming up on being together, Tsukishima wanted to do something to celebrate, and show Naname that he was trying to be a good boyfriend, even if he was too shy to take their relationship to the next level. While the male wasn't exactly the best cook, he did his best trying to find a recipe to use that Naname might like before attempting to go to the store, which resulted in him becoming hopelessly lost at first even though he'd written clear directions in an attempt not to, he finally had to ask for directions and be shown the way to the market.

Grabbing a hand basket, the blond's red eyes looked over his list of things he'd need to get, carefully walking around the store and doing his best not to get lost in it as well as he filled the basket with the ingredients. He knew Naname loved seafood, and wanted to do his best to make her something he thought she'd like. Finding most of the dishes were too complicated, he settled for wanting to make her miso soup and seafood curry with rice. He'd made curry before, but he was new to the idea of adding any kind of seafood into it as he looked at the various fish and shellfish he could choose from, settling with shrimp as he walked to the produce area to get vegetables as well as the reminder of the needed dishes as he paid for his groceries and attempted to head back to his place.

Passing a liquor store, Tsukishima wondered if he should get something to go with the food. He'd seen Naname's place have a cabinet filled with various alcohols, but never really drinking anything, he thought maybe she'd like to have something to drink that would go with the food he was making her as he walked in. "U-uhm e-excuse me," he said shyly to a gentleman working on restocking the shelves. "I-I'm making a dinner f-for my girlfriend f-for our three month a-anniversary. C-can you please help me f-find something she m-might like?"

"Hmm? Oh sure," the man said as he looked at the blond who came into the shop. "What are you looking for exactly?"

"I-I don't know. I-I've never bought a-alcohol before," Tsukishima said as he hid his embarrassment by covering his face with his scarf.

"Well, what are you making for her?"

"S-seafood c-curry and m-miso soup."

"Ah, well then I suggest getting a good bottle of some sweet red wine. Let's see," the man said, going to the back of the store where various types and bottles of wines were located and picking up a bottle, bringing it back to the blond. "This is one of the best in my opinion, and for you, I'll give you a discount since it's for a special occasion," the male said as he walked up to the counter. "Is that going to be everything?"

"Y-yes sir," Tsukishima said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet, paying the man for the bottle of wine as he went to leave the store. "T-thank you," he added before leaving.

"Good luck!" the male called out as he watched the blond leave and head down the sidewalk.

Tsukishima was hoping that getting back to his place would be easier this time, but like always, he'd ended up lost again as he sighed and took a seat on a bench, placing the food next to him. "I-I wish I didn't get l-lost all the time. I-If I don't get home soon.. I-I won't be able to make the f-food for Naname," the male said to himself, feeling like he'd let her down somehow, especially given it was their three month mark on being together as a couple. Biting his lip, the male wanted to cry some given how he felt and his situation until he saw a shadow loom over him as he looked up, seeing Naname standing in front of him.

"Get lost again?" she asked, noticing tears formed on the corners of the male's eyes. "Hey, why are you crying?"

"I-I'm n-not crying," Tsukishima quickly said as he took off his glasses and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "I-I just w-wanted to be able t-to invite you t-to my place and m-make you a dinner f-for our three m-month an-anniversary, a-and I got l-lost a-again."

Naname blinked some, looking at her boyfriend and taken aback a little when he explained how he'd wanted to make her dinner for their anniversary of when they started dating as she just gave him a warm smile, holding her hand out to him. "C'mon, we'll go back to my place together, okay?" she asked as the male nodded and took her hand, the two sharing carrying the bags of food back to Naname's apartment.

As soon as the two got back to Naname's place, Tsukishima was quick to get started on making the food, of course he ended up being rather clumsy and disoriented when he had to find where everything was, Naname finally helping him as she took the food out of the bags, noticing the bottle of wine the male got as she looked at it curiously, then at him. "You drink?" she asked.

"Ah! N-no," Tsukishima said as he noticed Naname holding the bottle. "I-I just know you like to drink, so I got that for you. I-I'll try it t-though. T-the guy at the s-shop said it'll g-go with the f-food I'm making for y-you," he added. "H-he even s-sold it to me w-with a discount."

"I'd say you got lucky. This wine isn't really cheap," Naname said. "But it's really good for a first time drinking something alcoholic," Naname said as she placed it down on the table in the small eating space of her apartment. "Do you need any help cooking the food?" she added, watching the male work on getting everything un-bagged and ready to start being prepped for cooking.

"N-no thank you. I-I want to m-make this for y-you on my own, s-so it's special," Tuskishima said as he went to look around, noticing he didn't get any rice for the curry with a pout. "I-I forgot to get r-rice," he stated. "I-I won't be a-able to make the f-food I wanted to m-make you."

Naname smiled as she shook her head some at how upset her boyfriend was getting, going to the pantry as she pulled out a container of rice, setting it on the counter next to him before giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. "It's alright. If you need help, just ask me okay?" she said with a warm smile.

"'T-thank you N-Naname," Tuskishima said, smiling back as he went to work on making the food he'd planned on making his girlfriend, still being clumsy, nearly cutting his finger when he worked on chopping the vegetables and getting everything cooking as he found himself burning his tongue occasionally when he tried to sample the food, fogging up his glasses from the steam on the curry and hopelessly struggling not to get anything on his scarf of clothes when the curry ended up accidentally coming to boil instead of a simmer. Eventually though, the bond was able to get everything finished, platting up the food and setting it down on the table.

"N-Naname. T-the food i-is ready," Tskukishima said as he watched Naname get up from the couch after turning off the tv and go over to the table, looking at the food.

"It looks really good, and smells really good too," Naname said as she watched the blond pull out her chair and help her get seated before he went to take his seat on the other side of the table, before he blinked and realized he'd forgotten to get glasses for the wine.

"U-uhm.. N-Naname. I-I forgot to get glasses f-for the wine," the blond admitted shyly, hiding his face in his scarf in embarrassment. "I-I also f-forgot where you k-keep your glasses," he added.

Naname laughed a little at how even after he'd managed to finish all the food, Tsukishima still ran into some kind of set back as she went to get up and walked over to her liquor cabinet, opening it as she pulled out some wine glasses and a bottle opener as she went back to the table after closing the cabinet doors shut. "These were my parents. They're made out of crystal and were used when they got married. I normally don't use them, but I think this occasion calls for it," she said as she grabbed the bottle, only to notice Tsukishima eyeing her some with a slight pout.

"I'm guessing you want to open it?" she asked, watching the blond nod some. "Alright, you can open it. Just be careful with the cork," she said, handing him the bottle

Getting up, Tsukishima walked over to Naname where he worked the corkscrew into the cork after taking off the wrapping, setting the bottle cap aside as he gave a tug to the cork, finding it didn't quite want to budge for him, but he wasn't going to give up as he wriggled the cork, only to suddenly have it pop loose as the noise caused him to jump a little.

Naname quickly covered her mouth when she saw the male jump, wanting not to laugh at his reaction as she saw him carefully pour the wine into the glasses, stopping half way with both of them as he wasn't sure how much to pour into them before he looked at Naname. "I-is this enough?" he asked her, watching her nod as he smiled and set the bottle down before helping Naname get seated again and taking his seat. "I-I hope y-you like th-the food."

Naname smiled when her boyfriend said he hoped she'd like the food as she took in the scent. She'd never really had curry before, but Tsukishima made it look so pretty and even added fresh shrimp into it as she picked up her spoon and scooped up some of the curry and rice that was under it, blowing on it as she moved to take the food into her mouth. It had some spice, but at the same time is wasn't horribly overpowering as she chewed, noticing the shrimp was perfectly cooked as she swallowed and smiled. "It's really good! I didn't know you could cook like this."

Tsukishima just blushed and hide hid face in his scarf for a moment as he looked down at his food, poking at it shyly. "T-thank you. I-I n-never got t-the chance t-to make you a-anything, s-so I'm glade y-you like it. I-I can c-cook for you m-more often i-if you want," he said, moving his scarf away from his face so he could take a bite of his food, picking up the bowl of miso soup carefully as he blew on it and sipped the broth carefully.

Naname smiled at him as she watched the male drink his soup. She'd watch him make it from scratch, and was eager to see how well it turned out as she picked up the bowl, carefully blowing on it and sipping the hot broth, the taste coating her tongue as she took in the flavor with a smile before swallowing it and drinking some more. How was he able to cook such delicious food? She had to admit that he was very talented with his cooking as she looked at him and set the bowl down, picking up her wine glass and taking a sip.

"I-is the w-wine good?" Tsukishima asked, nervously setting his bowl down as he picked up the glass, scared he might drop and break it as he held it with both hands. The drink smelled like alcohol, but also somewhat fruity as he waited for Naname's answer to his question. He was somewhat nervous to try alcohol for the first time, but it wasn't bad to want to try it, right?

Taking another sip of the drink, Naname smiled. "It's really good. It doesn't have a high alcohol content, so it might taste more like juice to you than wine, but you might want to be careful how much and how fast you drink it," the brunette added as she watched Tsukishima take a sip, followed by another before setting the glass back down carefully.

"I-it is good. I-it tastes l-like fancy g-grape juice," Tsukishima said.

By the time the two were finished with their meal, a good portion of the wine was gone, Naname having had three glasses which barely phased her while Tsukishima ended up having two full ones after finishing his first half of a glass, leaving the blond with a flushed face as she looked at him some. "I think you've had a little too much to drink," she said, noticing him looking at her with a less shy expression on his face, his red eyes glossed over from the effect of the alcohol.

"Maybe. You know, Naname," Tsukishima started, his stuttering having vanished from the alcohol helping him relax some and become less shy as Naname looked at him with a shocked look. "I was really worried about not being a good boyfriend and letting you down," he continued. "But I hope I was able to make it up to you."

Naname just stared in shock, blinking some until what her boyfriend said registered in her mind as she quickly closed her mouth. "Why would you think you're letting me down and not being a good boyfriend. You're doing-" Naname started only to be cut off by the male.

"I saw you pleasuring yourself and moaning my name while you were. I didn't want to say anything about it, because I felt bad for stumbling across it, but then I felt bad for not being able to do anything like that with you because I was too shy," the male admitted.

"You- wait- what- how?" Naname started as she blinked, not used to the male being so calm and honest, but more-so she couldn't get over the fact that alcohol had done this to him as she just stared at him pretty much utterly confused before finally talking.

"Well... I-I'm sorry you felt that way. It's just you're normally so shy, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable," Naname said, fiddling with her fingers some.

"Naname," Tsukishima said, getting up from his seat as he went over to her, gently kissing her on the forehead as he looked at her with a warm smile. "I understand, so don't feel like you need to apologize," the blond said as he helped the female with the dishes and put the food away before sitting on the couch with her to watch tv, only to have it suddenly shut off by Naname, finding her looking at him some as she moved to kiss him lightly.

Normally Tsukishima would blush shyly and peck her back, but with the alcohol in his system, he felt more confident as he kissed her back, even going as far as to deepen the kiss when she'd showed him how a while back, which caused Naname to gently push the male back some, only to have him push back as he pinned her to the bed lightly, his hand resting on her chest as he gently massaged her small a-cup breast under his hand while still kissing her. Their mouths both tasted of curry and wine as their tongues danced around each other, Naname squirming lightly under Tsukishima as they eventually parted, a thin strand a saliva linking their mouths together before snapping.

"T-Tsu...," Naname let out with a small pant when the male leaned down to kiss her cheek, moving down her jaw to her neck. "Y-you don't have to do this," she said softly.

"I want to...," the blond said softly. "Am I doing this right? I'm kind of guessing."

"M-mhmm...," Naname said as she lightly tugged the male's scarf from his neck, setting it onto the coffee table as she went to working his clothes off, unbuttoning buttons only to be stopped as her moved her hands from his clothes.

"You can take these off in a minute, let me make you feel goof first," Tuskishima said softly, lightly moving to tug the Naname's shirt up with his hands, finding her bare under her clothes as he smiled warmly, ignoring all the scars and how her body looked given they had bathed together already and were used to how each other looked. He'd only ever touched her to help her bathe, and that was normally her back and washing her hair, so it felt different being able to touch her body in an intimate way as he moved his hand back over her breast, gently rubbing it.

"N-nn...," Naname let out, a blush on her face as she looked away some, biting her lip as she felt her blond lover groping her chest, letting out a small gasp when she felt him lean down and place gentle kisses over her pale, scar covered skin, eventually wrapping his warm mouth around the nipple of her unoccupied breast, resulting in coaxing a small moan from Naname's parted lips. "A-ah~!"

Tsukishima was gentle, giving a small suck to the hardened nub in his mouth, lickin it softly before pulling away and placing a small kiss to it as he kissed back up Naname's body, greeting her lips with a deep, passionate kiss as he moved his hand from her chest, moving to undo her pants as he stopped once they were done to allow Naname to work his clothes off, aiding her when she needed help as eventually the male was tossing his clothes to the floor before gently slipping her shirt off her body and having it join the growing pile of clothing.

Naname fumbled some with working her lover's belt undone, but she was soon able to tug the strap of leather out of the loops of his pants and toss it the the floor as she worked the button and zipper until the pants were undone. An apparent bulge was showing through Tsukishima's crimson colored boxers as a sign the male was clearly aroused as Naname met his red eyes with her blue ones, looking at him with a warm smile. Even if the male was drunk and his eyes glossed over from the effect of the alcohol, she could see genuine feelings for her as warm fingers slipped into the band of her pant and underwear, coaxing the fabric off her hips as she gently lifted herself off the couch, watching Tsukishima remove the clothing and leaving her fully naked.

Naname's face was flushed with embarrassment. Normally she was fine being naked in front of Tsukishima, but this is the first time she'd end up naked in a situation that wasn't bathing or changing her clothes with him. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she could of sworn her blond lover knew it when he smiled down at her, running his hands gently over her body as she bit her lip. His soft fingers were gentle over her skin as they trailed lower as the blond massaged her thighs lightly before gently parting them.

Peppering Naname's body with soft kisses, Tsukishima moved lower until his head was by her crotch, giving tender kisses to her inner thighs as he moved between them, giving a gentle kiss to her womanhood and coaxing a gasp from Naname as he licked at her carefully shaved folds of her womanhood. Her juices were sweet tasting, and Tsukishima looked up at her, wondering if what he was doing was making her feel good as he saw Naname's face filled with pleasure, bringing a smile to the blond's face as he resumed his licking, coaxing soft whimpers from Naname.

"T-Tsu..," Naname let out though a small pant as she whimpered, resting one of her hands on the blond's head, gently tangling her small fingers in his soft hair. She'd of never thought that her boyfriend would do this with her. His tongue felt warm, and in a way, very soft with his tender licks. His hands gently moved to part them just enough to expose her entrance a little nub of a clit, which was gently kissed.

"A-ah~!" Naname suddenly let out, the sudden kiss and sensation of pleasure coming from the contact on the sensitive nub sending pleasure through Naname's body.

Tsukishima smiled warmly, giving a tender lick to the sensitive nub when he heard how Naname reacted. Her moans were causing him to become more aroused, and eventually he hand to pull a hand away to tug his pants and boxers off his hips to gently stroke himself off. Pre-cum coated the tip of his cut, erect member while the male continued to lick Naname softly, hearing her moan more as he felt her body starting to tremble. Her body was clearly showing him she was aroused, licking up her juices that coated her folds, causing them to glisten some in the light.

"T-Tsu... I-if you keep licking me there.. I-I'm gonna," Naname tried to say through her moaning, attempting to warn Tsukishima that she was close, but he didn't seem to notice, that or he wanted to make her climax as she looked at him through half closed blue eyes as her fingers clung lightly to his hair.

Tsukishima could feel Naname's body trembling under him, and her clinging to his hair was showing him that he was making her feel good. He'd seen her reacting like this right before she could climax, hoping to follow the hints of her body and voice to know if she was close. He didn't have to hope for long as his ears picked up Naname's moans become more frantic along with her breathing. Her body started trembling on and off, and it wasn't long before he felt her tense as her back arched, voice catching in her throat in a silent moan. 

Just as soon as it started, it ended as Naname gasped some, her body releasing her from her climax as she panted heavily, watching Tsukishima pull away as he licked his lips. Kissing up her body softly to kiss her as he still stroked himself lightly before pulling his hand away to use it to hold himself up as he placed his other hand on her cheek. The kiss was passionate and romantic, filled with all kinds of emotion before Naname gently pushed her lover away.

"Is something wrong?" Tsukishima asked.

"I want to return the favor," Naname said with a soft voice and blush.

It was hard to tell if Tsukishima was blushing from what she said given his already flushed face, but his nod still showed some shyness as he moved off Naname, allowing her to sit up and move to where she could sit on the couch, moving to lean to her side as she gently took a hold of the blond's still erect member. She'd seen him soft, but to find him hard and erect, all because of him wanting to be with her, it made her happy in a way knowing that she was able to make him like this. He didn't seem too big given his height, but then again Naname had never really seen a man's erect member until now, so she didn't have much knowledge of what was big or what wasn't.

Gently, Naname stroked Tsukishima's memeber, causing the male to let out a small pleasured pant as she looked up at him before looking at his member, noticing a clear liquid coating the tip as she hesitantly went to lick some of it up, finding the substance somewhat sweet a she went to lick again, resulting in Tsukishima letting out a small moan as he rested his hand on her head. Naname was gentle, soon moving to take her lover into her small mouth, sucking lightly as she coaxed more moans from the male. His taste was hard to really pinpoint, but somehow, Naname really couldn't get enough of it as she gently moved her head up and down.

"N-Naname...," Tsukishima let out through a pant, small moans coming from his throat as he bit his lip some. Her small mouth felt warm and amazing around his member, and as much as he wanted to have her keep doing what she was doing, he didn't think he'd be able to climax again should she make him while she sucked him off.

Gently moving to pull Naname away from him, Tsukishima looked at her as he moved to kick off his pants and underwear from his legs, gently pushing Naname back onto the couch as she looked at him with a confused expression. "I won't be able to last if you kept doing that," he told her softly, placing his hand on her cheek as he moved between her legs. "Can I put it in?"

Naname blushed darkly as she looked away some when Tsukishima asked her permission to go further with her. "It's my first time," she admitted shyly.

Tsukishima smiled some, looking at her as he leaned down to turn her face towards him. "It's mine too. If you're scared of nervous, we don't have to continue," the blond said, lightly kissing Naname's forehead.

"I want to, if it's with you," Naname replied as she looked up at him some. Her blue eyes, even though her left one was blind, showed desire and emotion, wanting to be intimate with her boyfriend as the male smiled warmly and nodded.

Gently, Tsukishima moved his hand from Naname's face, using one to guide his erect member towards her womanhood as he gently rubbed the tip against her folds, wanting to coat himself in her juices since he didn't have any lube to use to help aid them in making him entering her easier. "I'm going to try to put it in now," he gently told Naname, who did her best to relax.

Tuskishima had to admit he was scared that he'd hurt Naname, and he wanted to be as gentle as possible. Even though he was drunk, he was still slightly clumsy, but tried to be confident as he nudged the tip against Naname's entrance, her juices coating him as her folds gently caressed his member. Her went slow, easing himself into Naname, her warmth eagerly awaiting him only to suddenly greet him with resistance. The blond didn't know too much about sex, but he guessed this was what made Naname a virgin like himself, and he gently tried to push through it.

Naname was doing her best to relax, the feeling of Tsukishima's hot member nearly driving her made as she felt him prod at her entrance, working himself into her as she felt a tightness growing between her legs. It felt like she was beign stretched, and as the blond tried to gently push through her body's natural resistance, the stretching started to turn into a sharp pain as her hands tried to grip the couch, only having her nails scratch the fabric as she did her best to breathe and relax. It was painful, the feeling of being stretched while loosing her virginity sent shock waves of pain through her body. It felt like she was being torn apart in a way, and suddenly that pain felt like she'd just gotten the worst papercut of her life and spilled lemon juice into it as she get out a pained shriek, causing Tsukishima to freeze.

"Are you okay?" the male asked quickly, noticing Naname's hands into fists as she gritted her teeth, tears forming in the corners of her eyes that were tightly closed shut. "Naname, did I hurt you?" Tuskishima asked, moving to place his hand on her cheek. "We can stop. I don't want you in pain."

"N-no... I-I don't want to stop when we've gotten this far. I-it hurts, a lot... B-but I don't want to stop," Naname said through a whimper, looking at the male some as her tears fell from her eyes and down the sides of her face, her blond lover gently wiping them away.

"Would you like me to keep going then?" he asked her softly.

"P-please... just keep going slow like you've been going," Naname said softly.

"Alright," Tsukishima replied as he continued pushing himself into Naname as he looked down to see if he was making any progress, finding a small amount of blood on his member. Was that what caused her to cry? He didn't know for sure, but he hoped that she'd feel better soon as he kept pushing into her, moaning softly at how tight she was as her inner walls wrapped around him, greeting him with moist, hot warmth.

Eventually, Tsukishima was able to find himself completely nestled inside Naname, his hips pressed against her soft skin as he looked at her. She seemed to be in less pain now, and he took that as a sign to maybe start moving. "I'm going to start moving now, okay?" he asked, seeing his lover nod some as he gently moved his hands to hold onto Naname's hips.

He was slow, and gentle, moving himself in and out of her in small thrusts, trying to work into a decent slow pace as he rocked his hips. The feeling of moving in and out of Naname felt incredible as the blond moaned out, his breathing becoming labored with pants as his heartbeat started to quicken. "Naname," the male moaned out, looking at her as he gently moved himself into a better position to quicken his pace slightly, causing him to moan out again.

The pain Naname felt slowly worked it's way out of her body, being replaced with pleasure when Tsukishima had placed himself completely inside her before telling her that he was going to start moving. The feeling was far better than her hands and fingers, exceptionally better as she moaned out softly, hearing the male say her name through moans and pants. "T-Tsu," she let out as she gently moved to wrap her legs around his waist as he shifted into an easier position and sped up his pace, causing her to moan out louder than before. The brunette reached her hands out towards her lover, showing she wanted to hold onto him as the blond happily leaned forward, moving to gently wrap his arms around Naname's small waist as she hugged him around his shoulders. In doing this, it resulted in Naname's hips to gently be arched up, resulting the male to go deeper into Naname, causing him to speed up his pace.

"Naname. D-Does it feel good?" Tsukishima asked through a heavy pant, moving his arms so he could hold himself up for better leverage, Naname moving her hands to rest onto his arms as the female nodded, moaning and panting.

"Y-yeah.. it feels really good."

"I'm glad. I'm going to go a little faster, okay?" the blond said, moving to quicken his pace when Naname nodded. It felt amazing, but at the same time, it only caused the male's pleasure level to rise as he felt his body starting to react to it. Sweat started to coat his skin, and his moans became louder and more labored as his breathing turned into pleasured gasps. "Naname. I won't be able to last much longer if I keep going like this," the blond warned.

Naname moaned out when Tsukishima quickened his pace, shooting surges of pleasure through her body as she moaned out loudly, clinging to the male's arms. Each thrust kept adding more and more pleasure to her, and her moans were becoming more frantic, her breathing turning into gasps as her body started to tremble and tense on and off. "T-Tsu... m-me either.. I-I'm close!" she let out with a frantic moan.

"Me too Naname. Naname! Naname! I'm gonna!"

"N-Not inside!" Naname said in a frantic tone as she started tensing, her climax moving to take over her body as Tsukishima was quick to pull out, the two of them moaning out loudly as both reached their climaxes together, the male spilling his seed onto Naname's stomach and chest as he shuddered from the pleasure while Naname's back arched, her toes curling as her hands cling to his arms. Her orgasm felt different, amazing and far better than when she did it alone as she tried to hold onto it for as long as possible before the couple both gasped out. Naname's body went limp as she panted heavily, and Tsukishima took the last of his strength to not collapse onto his lover beneath him as he moved to hug her tightly once he was able to get himself situated, gently rolling as best as he could until she was laying on top of him.

Working on getting her breath back, Naname listened to Tsukishima's heartbeat, his breathing still labored like hers as she struggled to keep her eyes open. "We should do this again...," Naname said softly, nuzzling into her lover's chest as he held onto her, kissing the top of her head softly.

"Yeah...," he replied, eventually finding Naname falling asleep on him, spent from their moment of passion together as he smiled and gave a contented sigh, soon drifting off the sleep as well as he held his lover in his arms happily.

\--------------

To be continued in Chapter 2


	2. Forgotten Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up the following morning, Naname finds Tsukishima has no memory of what happened the night before and them having shared an intimate moment together. Finding Naname's upset, Tsukishima tries to find a way to consul her and help her not feel sad about it, eventually agreeing to make love with her again, this time without the use of alcohol.

Naname awoke the following morning, still nuzzled up against Tsukishima in his arms as she gently sat up, wriggling herself out of his grasp as she smiled down at the sleeping blond, moving some hair from his face. The memory of what happened the night before was still fresh in her mind, though the aftermath of her loosing her virginity was just now hitting her as she went to carefully climb off her lover and get off the couch, finding herself a little tender as she picked up their clothes and took them to the clothing hamper in the bathroom as Naname went to take a warm shower to freshen up.

The smell of sweat and sex slowly was replaced with the smell of citrus as Naname washed her body off with a loofah, taking care of washing her sensitive womanhood as she sighed some, happy the warm water was easing the pain. It was soothing to be able to shower and get herself clean, but for some reason, she also felt rather content. Tsukishima, even if he was drunk, finally had taken their relationship to the next level, and now she felt she'd be able to be that way with him without worrying he'd be too shy or embarrassed, and that brought a smile to her face.

Washing her hair with shampoo, Naname worked the suds out of her brunette locks before giving herself a few more minutes under the warm water as she eventually turned the faucet off to open the curtain and steped out. She was glad the bathroom was still warm, filled with the hot steam of the shower as she wrapped a towel around her waist, placing another on her head as she messily towel dried her hair as she tugged it off, leaving her hair in disarray and sticking up in places. Shaking her head some, Naname grabbed her comb, brushing out any tangles before she shook her head again to let the hair air dry in it's semi-messy state.

Leaving the bathroom, Naname found Tsukishima was still asleep on the couch, most likely due to the alcohol's side affects and him being tired from last nights events as she went to the bedroom to get dressed. Normally Naname could get away with wearing a long shirt and undrwear under it given her small frame and 5'2" height, but it was still early in the morning, leaving the sun to be unable to fully warm up the outside as she tugged on some pajama bottoms and picked up the clothing basket in her bedroom before going to add the clothes from the hamper into the basket.

Carrying the basket into the living room, Naname set it down by the front door as she went to a closet to tug out a blanket, placing it over her sleeping lover to keep him warm as she went to grab a jar of coins as she plated it on top of the clothes before she picked back up the laundry basket and left her apartment to do the wash. She was glad the apartment she lives in had a laundromat, which also supplied decent fabric softener and laundry detergent with the money collected from the machines. While the cost to use the machine only required four coins, naname would have to find something for Tsukishima to wear while the laundry washed for the near one hour the machine would take to get everything clean and ready to be dried.

Setting the dials after filling the machine with the clothes and detergents, Naname closed the lid and opened her jar of coins, placing them into the slots for the machine as she pushed the coins into the collector and yanked the holder out quickly to prevent a chance it'd jam before she pressed the start button, causing the machine to lock the lid and start up on washing the clothes. She she felt bad for leaving Tsukishima with no clothes to wear, she knew he'd understand and was just being kind since she'd done it before.

Setting the clothing basket on the top of the machine to show it was in use, Naname went back to the apartment to find Tsukishima awake and looking utterly confused as he shyly covered himself with the blanket when she walked in. He was clearly back to his normal self, but the fact he seemed confused about something worried her. "Is something wrong?" she asked him.

"W-why am I naked?" Tsukishima replied, looking around some more. "And w-where are my clothes?"

"I'm washing them. Don't you remember what happened last night to cause you to be like that?" Naname asked as she walked over to him with a warm smile, only to suddenly loose it when she saw the male shake his head no in response to her question.

"N-no. I r-remember drinking the w-wine and e-everything ending up a l-little fuzzy a-after I-I finished my f-first glass of th-the wine, t-then waking up h-here w-wi-without my c-clothes on," Tsukishma said, stuttering more than usual due to being embarrassed to be undressed in Naname's house without knowing how he got that way as he looked at Naname and saw her frowning at him. "I-Is something w-wrong N-Naname?"

Naname blinked some, looking at him. "You mean you don't remember anything after that last night..?" she asked him. "Nothing?"

"N-no. S-should I?"

Naname's heart sank when she realized the male really didn't remember anything, leaving her biting her lip some as she looked away. "No. You just got a little drunk is all and ended up like that because of it," she half lied. "I'll try to find you some clothes to wear before I start breakfast," she said, turning to go into the second bedroom of her apartment where she stored old clothes and things as she dug around through some of the boxes. Tears formed in her eyes as she just wiped them away with her sleeve as she looked for some clothes she'd gotten that were a few sizes too big for her, hoping they'd at least fit Tsukishima some as she came back out to the living room, setting them on the table for her boyfriend.

"I hope they fit. I couldn't find any underwear if that's okay," she said, going to the kitchen.

Tsukishima didn't really understand why Naname was upset, and when he saw her come back from the spare bedroom looking like she'd been crying, he'd started to worry if what he couldn't remember was something important. Clearly it upset Naname that he couldn't remember, which in turn made the blond upset as he pushed the blanket off his body, noticing something on his chest as he also noticed he smelled a little funny. "I-is it o-okay i-if I t-take a s-shower?" he asked, keeping himself covered.

"Sure. I'll have breakfast ready by the time you're done," Naname said. "Take your time, okay?" she added, turning to look at the male and giving the blond a smile.

Standing up, Tsukishima noticed the smile Naname gave him was different from her normal one, which made him just feel worse. She was clearly really upset, and he really wished he knew why. Did he do something to her while he was drunk? She said he ended up naked, but didn't say how, which left him trying to think of any kind of reason possible as he couldn't think of one, looking to Naname in hopes maybe if he asked her again, she'd tell him.

"N-Naname... I-I'm sorry I-I can't remember. I-I know it's m-making y-you upset... s-so can y-you please t-tell me w-what happened?" Tsukishima said.

"It's nothing really that important. People always do silly things when they're drunk. You just happened to take off your clothes and pass out on the couch," Naname lied.

"T-then w-why are y-you upset? D-did I s-say something t-to you th-that upset you?"

"It's really fine, Tsu. You didn't do anything wrong," Naname said, going over to hug the male tightly, the smell of sex still fresh on his skin as he lightly hugged her back before she could pull away. "You just go take the shower okay?"

Nodding, Tsukishima gently kisses his girlfriend's cheek before picking up the clothes and going to take his shower. He still couldn't figure out what was on his chest and why he smelled funny, and when he looked at the rest of his body he found what looked like dried blood and some similar stuff on his softened member. This only added more questions than answers as the blond tried to think as best as he could on what he did last night, only to give himself a headache in the process. He really wished he could remember, for Naname's sake. He hated to see her cry, or know she was crying.

With a sigh, the blond went to turn on the shower, pulling the lever on the faucet to direct the water to the shower head before taking off his glasses as he stepped inside once the water was to his liking. Tsukishima let out a small sigh as the warm water hit his cold skin. He'd showered at Naname's many times, even bathed together with her, so he was used to borrowing her shampoo and body wash as he washed his hair first. While he didn't mind the fruit smelling shampoo, it always made him embarrassed with how he smelled somewhat girly after using it, which Naname seemed to like for a reason he had yet to understand besides her saying it went along with him being "cute".

Rinsing his hair, the blond worked on washing his body off, getting whatever was on his chest off his skin after placing some body wash on his hands and rubbing them over his body, eventually working on cleaning the dried blood and the same stuff that was on his chest off his member. To his surprise, it slowly ended up hardening under his touch, which left the male utterly embarrassed and confused. Sure, he'd gotten hard from touching himself at times, but normally it never happened to him when he was bathing. At first, he tried to ignore it, but the more he touched himself trying to get clean, the more he found it was only causing pleasure for him as he bit his lip.

"I-It's n-never d-done this b-before," Tsukishima said to himself, stroking himself a little, the sensations feeling weird, but also good to him somehow. He'd never touched himself before beyond if he needed to use the bathroom or bathing, so it was a new experience for him.

Biting his lip, the blond closed his eyes, a small flashback showing up in his mind as he pleasured himself. He could see someone else touching him, but who it was was blurred out as he tried to focus on it, wanting to know if this was just some dream. Eventually though, it became more confusing to him when he suddenly saw Naname's face come into his mind as he opened his eyes, letting out a moan as he soon found himself having came, his seed splattering on the wall in front of him.

Tsukishima panted heavily, hurrying to wash the evidence of him having done something naughty in the shower away as he tried to understand what had just happened, a dark blush on his face. "W-why why d-did I-I j-just d-do n-naughty t-things? A-and w-why d-did N-Naname's f-face come i-into m-my m-mind?" he asked himself, hurriedly rinsing himself off and getting out of the shower. He had to ask Naname what really happened last night. He had to try to make her happy if she was still upset as well.

Tugging on the clothes Naname loaned Tsukishima, he found the fabric was a little tighter than clothes he'd normally wear, but were still comfortable as he put on his glasses and left the bathroom, walking into the kitchen where Naname was finishing up platting their breakfast. "N-Naname. C-can w-we talk p-please?" the blond asked.

Naname bit her lip some, turning to look at Tsukishima with a smile, though honestly she felt nothing but worry and dread; no person ever wanted to hear those words. "Sure, what is it you want to talk about, Tsu?" she asked, setting the cookware in the sink as she brought the plates of food over to the table, setting them down.

"W-what r-really happened l-last n-night?" the blond asked, going to sit at the table while Naname went to get some juice for the two to drink out of the fridge.

"I told you what happened," she replied, sitting in her seat as she set the juice down on the table.

"T-then w-why a-are you u-upset? D-did I say s-something w-wrong? O-or d-do so-something?"

Naname sighed. There was no way she could just keep lying to him, not if he was going to continue thinking he did something wrong and worrying about her. "I didn't exactly tell you the truth... I mean you did get drunk.. but the rest... wasn't exactly true," she said finally.

"W-why d-did you l-lie? W-was i-it s-something b-bad?" Tuskishima asked, looking at Naname worriedly.

"Because.. it hurt that you didn't remember," Naname said, poking at her food with her chop sticks.

Tsukishima frowned some, looking down. He felt even worse now that he hurt Naname for not remembering, and in a way felt like his hard work to show Naname he was a good boyfriend and didn't want to let her down seemed to have failed and that he might have disappointed her again, which made the blond want to cry some. "I-I'm s-sorry I h-hurt you..," he said as his red eyes welled up with tears. "I-I mu-must of do-done s-something t-that w-wasn't right a-again."

Naname remembered what Tsukishima had told her last night, about feeling like he'd been letting her down and being a bad boyfriend because of it, which caused her to get up from her seat and go over to the blond to hug him tightly. "You didn't do anything wrong... You did something that made me really happy," she said as the other hugged her back before she pulled away, wiping away her boyfriend's tears that were falling down his cheeks.

"I-I did? W-what did I-I d-do?"

Naname bit her lip some, wondering if she should tell him what all happened after he got drunk or just tell him what they did. "Well.. after we finished eating," she started. "You helped me clean up and put the food away, then we sat on the couch and talked some. Eventually it ended up into something more than just talking," Naname said as she looked down with a dark blush.

"M-more t-that just t-talking?" the blond asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"We..," Naname said. Was she really going to tell him? She had to if she wanted him to stop being confused and blaming himself for doing something wrong. But at the same time, she wondered how he'd take learned about what really happened. "We.... had sex," Naname finished, looking away as her face went a bright crimson color.

Tsukishima's face lit up like a beacon, which he quickly hid in his scarf as he couldn't believe what Naname said to him. He did naughty things with her while he was drunk. This had to be why he did naughty things in the shower too, and why he saw someone else's hand doing things to him and Naname's face. His mind must of been reminding him of what he did with her, and that only made him understand why she was upset. Something like that was supposed to be special, and done with people you really like, and most importantly never be forgotten; at least that's what he'd read in books that involved romance.

"I-I-I c-c-ca-can't b-believe w-w-we...," the male tried to say, stuttering horribly due to his embarrassment.

"W-w-we d-d-did n-na-naughty... I-I did... n-na-naughty t-th-things w-w-w-with y-y-you...," Tsukishima struggled to say, hiding his face still when he remembered something important that he'd read, quickly looking at Naname. "W-w-wait! I-I r-read t-that i-it h-hurts f-for t-the f-f-first t-time f-f-for w-women! D-did I-I h-hurt y-you!?" he quickly asked.

Naname smiled, shaking her head. "You were really gentle. It hurt a little bit, but you made sure to be gentle and slow."

"D-d-did I.. y-you k-know... i-i-inside?" Tsukishima asked, hiding his face again slightly.

"No. That's why you had stuff on your chest. You finished outside and it got on my chest and hugged me close to you before you fell asleep. It's also why you woke up naked," Naname said.

Tsukishima just hid his face, thinking some as he nodded. "O-okay," he said finally, moving his scarf so he could eat his breakfast, Naname just smiling at him some before she went to eat his.

Breakfast was rather quest after that conversation, and Tsukishima and Naname both ended up cuddling on the couch once they were done eating and cleaning the dishes and cookware that was used. However, Naname realized chances of the two having sex again were now slim to none given how shy Tsukishima was and that unless he was drunk, he'd probably never manage to even get past a simple kiss as she sighed some.

"I-is s-something w-wrong N-Naname?" the blond asked, noticing Naname's sigh.

"A little."

"W-what's w-wrong?"

"Just... I was thinking. While we did have sex... the chances of it happening again are pretty slim now because of how shy you are," Naname said with a small sigh, looking down some.

Tsukishima's face went red like a tomato "Um... b-but.. I-I d-don't know if it w-will be o-ok, and..." he started as he looked away trying to avoid eye contact. "I-I'm s-scared...."

Naname blinked some, confused as to why the male added that he was scared. "Why are you scared?" she asked him, nuzzling into him a little in an attempt to comfort him.

"B-because I-I d-don't re-remember w-what happened... I-I'm okay b-being n-naked i-in front of y-you to b-bathe... b-b-but it'd b-be d-different... T-that a-and I-I'm r-really s-shy. W-what i-if I-I don't k-know what t-to d-do and you g-get u-upset a-and I l-let you down a-again?" Tsukishima said. He didn't want to add that he gets even more nervous and shy around people he really cares for. It took him everything he had to even talk to Naname when he found out he liked her and to ask her out. The very thought of doing naughty things with her again, especially with how he felt about her now, he was sure he'd freeze up before he could even try to do anything as simple as a kiss.

Naname looked at Tsukishima once he answered her and explained how he felt as she gently kissed him softly before pulling away. "Tsu, you shouldn't have to worry about letting me down and making me upset. You can't help who you are and how you act in certain situations. I know you're really shy, and the only reason we even had sex was because the alcohol helped you relax. You don't have to do something that makes you uncomfortable."

"B-but I-I don't w-want y-you t-to think I-I'm a b-bad b-boyfriend b-because w-we c-can't d-do naughty st-stuff a-again," Tsukishima argued.

"I'm not going to think you're a bad boyfriend. If you don't want to do something, or are scared to do something, I won't force you to do it," Naname said, hugging her boyfriend gently.

"B-but I-I...." Tuskishima started as he looked away some, then back at Naname. " I-I.. w-want y-you to be c-confortable, w-with me Na-Naname... a-and well... I-I," a dark blush crossed his cheeks. "I-I w-want to... b-but d-don't know i-if I'll be g-good, and I-I kn-know you want i-it... b-but I can't h-help i-it that I-I'm s-so shy and sc-scared...," he finished before hiding in his scarf. He really wanted to tell Naname he wanted to do naughty things with her, but he was too scared and lost for words of how to tell her. He was never one for being straight forward, let alone telling someone what he wanted without being a stuttering mess of words that hardly made any sense.

Blinking, Naname looked at the male some. While he basically said a bunch of words, rambling how he felt about her and the situation, one thing stood out from it all with her. If someone else wasn't paying close enough attention, they'd have missed it, but Naname didn't as she smiled warmly before moving his scarf out of the way to kiss Tsukishima softly, just to help him stop stuttering and having to explain himself.

Tsukishima was caught off guard when Naname kissed him, being confused a bit as he thought she'd of been upset with what he told her as he gently kissed back, only to have her pull away a few seconds later as he looked at her some. "N-Naname? I-is some-nn!" the blond went to ask only to have Naname move to kiss him again, this time catching him with his mouth open as she gently moved her tongue into it, wriggling it around his as his face went a dark shade of red. He wasn't used to kissing Naname like this, bu for some reason, he really enjoyed it as he gently kissed back, being clumsy in doing so.

Eventually pulling back, the blush still on his face, the blond looked at his girlfriend some. "I-I don't k-know if I-I'll be good a-at t-this," he admitted.

"You don't have to be....," Naname said softly, looking at him with a warm smile.

"Wh-what do y-you mean?" Tuskishima asked. "I-isn't t-the g-guy t-the one w-who d-does e-everything?"

"Not all the time. You're shy and nervous right?" Naname asked, in which the blond nodded in response. "Then I'll do everything, okay? Just help me work on getting our clothes off," she said softly, kissing him for a few seconds before Tsukishima helped Naname out of her clothes with trembling hands. He'd helped her before when they were going to bathe together, but that was just being nice and kind. This was different, and it was incredibly embarrassing for the male as he soon found himself hesitantly removing Naname's underwear off her body.

For some reason, removing this last piece of clothing was more difficult than Naname's shirt and pajama bottoms, and even more-so he found his heart pounding in his chest as he did so. Naname however, didn't look at all nervous, though her face was red as she helped aid him in getting the clothing off, leaving her completely naked. Tsukishima however, still had his pants on, which were slowly becoming increasingly tight in the crotch area as he looked down, blushing darkly at the bulge in the pants Naname let him barrow.

"N-Naname... I-it's g-getting b-big again," the blond said, just blowing his cover on him having gotten aroused earlier that morning.

"Again?" Naname asked with a raised brow. "Did you get hard during your shower?"

Tsukishima blushed darkly as he nodded, wanting to cover his face with his scarf when he found he didn't have it on him anymore, laving him to cover his face with his hands in embarrassment, only to suddenly peek through them when he felt the tightness in his pants be relieved due to Naname undoing them and moving lower to gently kiss his hardened erection. "N-Naname.. Nn... I-it f-fells we-weird," he let out some, biting his lip.

"Does it feel good though?" Naname asked, looking up at the male.

"A-a l-little... I-I don't r-really k-know... a-ah~!" Tsukishima responded only to moan out when he felt Naname lick the tip only to take him into her mouth. "N-Na-Naname... g-g-good... I-it f-f-feels g-good...," the blond said, looking at his girlfriend some, his face dark with embarrassment, shocked that he was talking like he was and making such naughty noises.

Naname smiled some around Tsukishima's erect member, lightly sucking on it as she pulled back to kiss the tip lightly before licking it tenderly. All the while hear ears picked up the blond's moans and words, followed by his pants as he squirmed under her some. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"I-I-I'm okay... c-c-can y-you s-s-suck o-o-on it a-again pl-please?" Tsukishima asked, blushing darkly. He sounded dirty, but he really enjoyed how Naname's warm mouth felt around him. He couldn't remember everything that happened last night, but he hoped some of the things she was doing were the same. He wanted to be able to remember, but this was the only way he could be reminded, even if it was completely embarrassing.

Naname smiled as she nodded before doing what her lover asked of her, moving her mouth back around his erect member and sucking lightly on it, eventually moving to bob her head up and down, the room being filled with a sudden lewd moan followed by Tsukishima placing his hand on her head as he moaned out, his fingers gently clinging to her hair. She was glad that he was enjoying himself, but at the same time, she didn't want him to enjoy it too much for the risk of him finishing too soon.

"N-Naname... nn! A-ah~!" Tsukishima let out, moaning some only to suddenly feel the pleasure stop and the warmth around his erect member vanish, causing him to open his red eyes and look down only to see Naname moving to climb over him. "N-Naname?" he asked, confused some.

"I can make you feel even better...," she said softly, placing her hand on her blond lover's member as she gently held it upward, moving to position herself.

"Y-y-you're g-gonna p-pu-put i-it i-i-inside? B-b-but w-won't t-t-that h-hurt?" the blond asked, his heart pounding in his chest as he bit his lip, a look of nervousness on his face.

"It only hurts the first time. It won't hurt again because we already did it last night, so it'll feel good instead," Naname said softly as she leaned forward, kissing him softly before moving to stand back up again on her knees. Slowly, she moved to lower himself onto Tsukishima's erect member, watching his expression as she did so, a small moan coming from her mouth.

Tsukishima bit his lip, watching Naname as his member slowly disappeared inside of her, coaxing moans from his mouth. "A-Ahh~! N-Naname.. T-tight!" he moaned out, his hips soon giving an involuntary buck upwards, causing Naname to suddenly cry out in pleasure as he quickly froze. "D-d-d-did I h-hurt y-you!?" he asked worriedly.

"N-no. It felt good," Naname replied with a warm smile. Can you do it again?"

"I-I-I c-can t-try...," Tsukishima replied, blushing darkly his shaky hands moved to Naname's hips as he gently moved his hips back up, moving his erect member deeper inside her as he moaned out some. Naname was tight, hot and moist against him, and it felt really good just to be inside her, but him moving now only made it feel even better. "A-Ah~! G-good! F-f-feels g-good!"

Naname bit her lip some, moaning out gently. "I-it feels good for me too, Tsu," she said softly. Slowly, she moved her hips further down, gently moving to try to match her lover's pace. "Mmm~! T-Tsu... does it feel good?"

Tuskishima nodded some, moaning out. "Y-y-yes. I-it f-f-feels r-really g-g-good. A-Ah~! N-Na-Naname~!" the blond moaned out, his hands lightly clinging to Naname's hips.

"Do.. ah~! Want to try b-being on top?" Naname asked, wanting to give the male the chance to try if he wanted to.

Tsukishima opened his red eyes to look at Naname some, biting his lip. "I-I-I do-don't t-think I-I'll b-be t-that g-good," he replied nervously.

"You don't have to be good at it Tsu. I'm enjoying myself with you, we're feeling good together. I'm just wanting to know if you want to try," Naname said with a warm smile.

"A-al-alright. I-I-I'll try," Tsukishima said some, shyly moving to sit up as he hugged Naname before she moved off him and laid back onto the couch, the blond soon moving between her legs and nervously placing himself back inside her, being a bit clumsy at first given he wasn't good at it, but once he managed to place his erect memeber back into the tight warmth of Naname, he went back to moving like she had him doing when she was on top of him. He was clumsy, and being shy and nervous didn't help him any in his movements, but he noticed it was feeling good, and that he was making Naname feel good as well, so maybe it didn't really matter how good he was if he was enjoying himself with Naname and making her happy.

"N-Naname... A-ah~! A-a-am I-I d-doing o-okay? A-Am I-I m-ma-making you f-feel g-good?" Tsukishima asked shyly, looking down at his girlfriend under him as she nodded, moaning out some with him.

"Mhmm," Naname said, smiling up warmly at her blond lover. "Tsu..?"

"Y-Yes N-Naname?"

"I'm glad I met you... and I'm glad to be able to do things like this with you... You've made me really happy," Naname said some.

Tsukishima's face went red again as he smiled brightly. "I-I'm g-glad I m-met y-you t-t-too Na-Naname," he replied, leaning down to gently kiss her as he soon found Naname sitting up and hugging him to where she was now nestled on his lap, his arms wrapping around her to hug her close. He didn't know how to move like this, just he tried to keep up with Naname's rolling hips, the pleasure increasing in him as he felt a strange feeling starting to come over him as his body trembled some. It was like what happened in the shower, and he could tell something was wanting to come out of him.

"Na-Naname.. s-s-something i-is... t-trying t-to c-come o-out of m-my...," he said some, biting his lip.

"That's your climax... it means you're close... I am too... You can let it out," Naname said some.

"B-b-but w-won't th-that m-make y-you p-pregnant?" Tsukishima asked, his body shaking as he tried to hold back his release.

"I don't mind if it's with you," Naname said some, causing the blond to blink and smile warmly as he hugged her, continuing with his movements before it was starting to be too much.

"N-Naname! I-it's c-c-coming o-out! I-I ca-can't... Ahh!!" Tsukishima moaned out, his climax taking over him.

"I can't either! T-Tsu! C-cumming!" Naname moaned out, her body tensing as her inner walls clenched around Tsukishima, his seed spilling into her as both of them let out loud moans.

"N-Naname.. g-good... F-feels g-good... N-Naname I-I-I l-lo-love y-you!" Tsukishima said, clinging to his girlfriend as she looked at him some, him looking back at her with a pleasured face as Naname just smiled warmly at him.

"I love you too," she said, kissing him as the two eventually were released of their orgasms, Tsukishima falling back onto the couch as he held Naname close to him while they still kissed.

While the blond wasn't entirely sure about it regarding other people and situations, he felt like now, he could be less shy and more confident around Naname. She was certainly something special, and he was glad he'd met her as he pulled away just for a second. "I love you," he said again before resuming kissing her, the two eventually drifting to sleep from being spent form their moment together. Yes, Tsukishima was certain, with Naname there with him, he could do almost anything.


End file.
